Doc McStuffins
Vvgfd '''Doc McStuffins '''is a television program involving the daily life of six year old Doc McStuffins, an aspiring doctor who fixes toys with a little help from her stuffed friends. Doc McStuffins premiered on March 23, 2012, the very same day that Disney Junior: The Channel, debuted. Doc McStuffins was created by Chris Nee. For a list of Episodes, please visit: List of Episodes Premise As a kid, Doc "pretends" to be a doctor by fixing up toys and dolls. When she puts on her stethoscope, something magical happens: toys, dolls and stuffed animals come to life and she can communicate with them! With a little help from her stuffed animal friends, Doc helps toys "feel better" by giving them check-ups. Each 11-minute episode includes original songs, the "Time for your Check-up" song and sometimes the "I Feel Better" song. During ending credits, Doc gives advice to true fan about staying healthy. later Professor Hootsberg and Tremine in episodes to Category:Dottie Mcstuffins Category:Pet Vet Category:Summer Characters Doc - The main character of the series. Doc is a six year old girl who likes to fix toys, dolls and stuffed animals. She also wants to be a doctor like her mother. She's very friendly and also very smart and passionate about her future career goal. Lambie - A stuffed lamb who is one of Doc's best friends. She's very sweet and loves to hug people! Stuffy - A dragon who tries to be very brave or cool in front of others but it usually does not goal too well. Chilly - A scaredy-cat snowman who always worries! He seems to believe he's a real snowman and due to this, always fears he has some sort of injury. He knows he's a toy snowman starting from Season 3. Hallie - The nurse who works under Doc as her assistant. She is very friendly and treats the patients, and her friends with respect and a motherly affection. Professor Hootsburg - A wise owl debuting in Trough the Reading Glasses. Tremaine - A wild, rambunctious race truck. Guest Stars and Additional Voices For more information on who voices who, either check the full character pages or type in the actors name of your choice to see what pops up! *Ty Burrell *Laraine Newman *James Arnold Taylor *Jim Belushi *Stephen Stanton *Ari Rubin *Janice Kawaye *Jeff Fischer *Nolan Gould *Gray DeLisle *Lisa Loeb *Ian Gomez *Dennis Farina *Dee Bradley Baker *Camryn Manheim *Rob Paulsen *John Michael Higgins * Jack McBrayer * Keith Ferguson * Tom Kenny *Sayeed Shahidi *Brandy Tutton *Caitlin Carmichael *Kylee Anderson *Curtis Harris *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown *Georgina Cordova *Jay gragani *Elan Garfias International Broadcast *Canada: aired on Disney Junior and Family as Doc McStuffins. It began to air April 8th *United States (See top of page) *United Kingdom: Airs on both CITV and Disney Junior UK and Ireland as Doc McStuffins. It began to air in August! *France: Disney Junior as "Docteur the peluche". Its air date is unknown *Italy: Disney Junior as "Dottoressa Peluche". the air date is unknown. *Germany: Disney Junior as "Doktor McStuffins", the air date is September 17th *Spain: Disney Junior as Doc McStuffins, aired May 19th *Australia on Disney Junior (both Australia and New Zealand) as Doc McStuffins beginning June 8th *Mexico: Disney Junior (Latin America) as Doctora Juguetes (Doctor Toys) in June. *Malaysia: Disney Channel Malaysia on June 22nd *Japan: Disney Junior Japan as ドックはおもちゃドクター July 7th. The following places all have it airing on Disney Junior Asia with a sneak peak on june 22nd and the series officially airing july 9th. Bangladesh, Brunei, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malaysia, Pakistan, Philippines, Singapore, Sri Lanka, Taiwan, Thailand, and Vietnam. Category:Series Category:Main Pages